Pretty Little Liars
by AnimeMusicLover101
Summary: It's been a year since the death of our beloved Wendy Marvel. And it's also been a year for our remaining four pretty little liars to start running. That's right. I'll be coming for you. I'm guessing you thought you'd win this battle? Think again, bitches. I will find you and take you down one by one. So... Lucy, Erza, Mira and Cana... it's bound time you start hiding. -A
1. A

_It's been a year since the murdur of Wendy Marvel, and our four remaining pretty, little, liars are safe, right? Wrong. What they don't know is that, I am coming for them. One by one I will hunt down Lucy, Erza, Mira and Cana. Did they think this was over? Did they think they could get away with this that easily? Did they honestly think Wendy's unknown murdur will die down in just a year? Well... I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make sure they know I'm here. They need to know that this fight isn't over. But the thing is, this isn't a fair fight. Will they win? Or will they suffer the unimaginable consiquences when they lose? I don't know. But here's what I do know... Lucy Hertphilia... you're up first. Do you have what it takes to bring me down?_

_-A_


	2. The First Text of The Adventure

"Mira, Mira!" shouts Lucy.

"What?" asks Mira.

"I just got this creepy text." says Lucy.

"Let me see." says Mira while reading the text. "You too? I got the same one. I thought it was someone trying to trick me but... it looks serious." says Mira.

"Hey, did any of you get this weird text message?" asks Cana.

"Cana and I got one a few minutes ago." adds Erza.

"Freaky. We all have it." says Lucy.

"Let's see who else." says Mira. "Let's see... Oh Bisca! Bisca!" shouts Mira.

"Hey, what's up Mi-" says Bisca when...

"Did you or anyone of your friends get some weird, creepy text?" asks Lucy.

"Nope. Why're you askin-" says Bisca when she was cut off, again.

"Oh okay. Thanks. bye." says Lucy.

"Bye?" says Bisca while walking away.

"Oh my god... what do we do?" shrieks Lucy.

"Call the police, this shit is real." says Mira.

"Let's read the text again... let's try to see what it means..." says Erza. The other girls nod.

_Hello, girls. You didn't think I'd be back now, did you? Well, guess what? I am. And I'm back with a vengeance. Do you know why I'm texting you? Do you know why I'm doing this? Well... here's a hint... Wendy Marvell. That's right. Your friend that died a year ago, correct? Well... I'm here to help you find out the cause of her death... her death was suicide correct? That's what everyone says. Well... those are just rumors. She died because she was murdered No one knows the real story... except me. You'll be wondering, 'How do you know?' well...i would know, of course. I am her killer. And you four are also responsible for her death, in a way. 'How?' you may ask. Well, sorry to say this... but... I won't be telling you... yet. I'll tell you once you follow these three simple rules._

_1. Don't tell anyone about this, this conversation stays between you and me._

_2. You do as I say. I'll give you clues and hints and you figure them out._

_3. I won't hurt you... just yet. If you go to the places I tell you to go to, and if you do the things I tell you to do... you do it. Or you can say goodbye to this world._

_Do we have an agreement? I'm only giving you each three chances. You blow the first chance, I'll kill one of your friends, you blow the second, I'll kill someone from your family, and if you blow the third chance well... I'll kill you. I'm gonna be honest with you girls, Wendy herself instructed me to do this. She told me to do this to you. Why? 'cause she never liked any of you! She hated you all. You can call this a scam, a prank, a lie or whatever shit. You can delete this message and act as if nothing happened. But... remember, if you do that... you'll be facing some SERIOUS consequences. I'm everywhere, watching your every move. so... do as I say, and no one- and I swear- no one will get hurt. Also, I'm not telling you who I am. Till next time, bitches._

_Todays hint: A seeker seeks, a weeper weeps, a hunter hunts, and a painter kills. Have you found the difference? That's right. A painter does not kill. Well... not all painters. Bye... for now._

_-A_

The girls finish reading and all of them were as scared as hell.

"What do we do now?" asks Mira.

"I'm going. I'm finding this bitch and I'm taking her down." says Erza.

"How do you know it's a girl?" asks Lucy.

"It's obvious. Who's in?" asks Erza.

"I'm in." says Cana.

"I'm scared... but I'm in." says Mira. It was all down to Lucy.

"You're turn. What'll it be?" asks Cana. Lucy thinks for a minute, she then says...

"Fine. I'm in." says Lucy. "Where do we look?" asks Lucy.

"She said something about painting and killing. Hey, didn't Wendy die in an art studio?" asks Erza.

"You're right. But, I forgot which one." says Cana.

"Reedus Fine Arts." says Mira. "If I remember correctly, they found Wendy dead in the basement. The owner Reedus called the police because he just found her there one night. She was already dead when he found her. There was blood. And Wendy held a knife in her hand. Everyone thought she stabbed herself. But according to this 'A' character, she was killed, or she asked to be killed." says Mira.

"This is just fucked up." says Lucy.

"Whatever. Right now, we have to get to class. We can deal with this 'A' bitch later." says Cana. The rest agree and head to class.


End file.
